Pet Names
by Specter-Paulsen
Summary: The first time she called him "honey" at work, it wasn't a big deal. But what about the second, third, fourth times? RE-POST. Established Darvey.


**This is a little thing that just came to me. **

* * *

The first time she called him "honey" at work, it wasn't a big deal. They were alone in the executive kitchen, she was buttering a slice of toast, and he was making their coffee.

"Honey, could you pass me a knife?"

The term of endearment slid from her lips like second nature, which at this point in their relationship, it was. But normally she was more careful at work. They weren't a secret, people knew and they were comfortable with that. But as a named partner and COO, they did try to at least maintain a semblance of professionalism during office hours.

"You just -" Harvey glanced around wildly to ensure she hadn't been overheard, relaxing when he confirmed that they were, in fact, alone. Donna rolled her eyes at his overreaction.

"Relax, Harvey, it's not as though I just dropped to my knees and blew you in the middle of the bullpen. We're two adults in a committed relationship, I'm sure people would survive if they'd heard me say that. Now _please, _pass me a knife?"

…

The second time it happened, they were in her office with Robert and Louis. They were discussing the new recruit interviews and Robert was trying unsuccessfully to convince Harvey he needed a new associate.

"No." Harvey's tone was firm. "Not after last time."

"That won't happen again," Louis said.

"You can't possibly know that."

"It better not goddamn happen again. You brought one fraud into my life and now I'm stuck with him forever. You're not bringing another one."

"I'm not doing it anyway, Robert. I work better alone."

"Well that's bullshit," Donna interjected.

"What? Donna-"

"Honey, listen to me."

As soon as the word left her mouth, Harvey's eyes widened and a smile began to play at the corners of his lips. Louis looked wildly between the two of them and for a _second_, Donna couldn't figure out what was happening. And then it hit her and she rolled her eyes.

"Really, Louis? What are we, twelve years old?" She sighed heavily and turned her attention back to Harvey. "You don't work better alone. You've never worked better alone. The best work you did was with Mike. And I've always done more than my job when it came to helping you. You've never _truly _worked alone."

"Damn right you've always done more than your job for him," Robert muttered under his breath and then held his hands up in defence when Donna turned her withering stare on him. "_Kidding_, kidding."

…

The third time it happened, he was in his office with a client and she waltzed in without realising, needing to ask if her black blazer was at his place because she hadn't seen it in _weeks._

"Honey, did I leave my - oh." She stopped just inside the door, colour rising in her cheeks when she realised he was very much in a business meeting. "I'll come back later." She made a hasty exit, leaving Harvey shaking his head in astonishment.

"Your wife?"

"Girlfriend," he replied, the awkward feeling creeping up his spine making it all the more difficult to land this guy as a client.

"She's beautiful. You're a lucky man."

"I am." Harvey was eager to change the subject, uncomfortable discussing his personal life with someone who wasn't even his client yet.

"She's a lawyer too?"

"COO."

"Wow, a real power couple, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He cleared his throat, wanting very much to get the subject back on track. "So about this merger…"

Later, when he'd successfully signed the man, he strode into Donna's office and she knew before he spoke that he was completely exasperated with her.

"I'm sorry! Your calendar was clear, I had no idea you were with a client!"

"He just showed up, wanting representation."

"I'm sorry, Harvey." She looked contrite enough that he couldn't stay mad at her.

"I know." He crossed the room to stand behind her chair, a hand landing reassuringly on her shoulder. "You're lucky I love you," He whispered in her ear.

"And you're lucky I'm hot. You totally landed that guy because of me."

"Oh, come on. I can land a client on my own perfectly well."

"I know you can. But he came by here on the way out to tell me how glad he was to be working with _us_."

"Of course he did." Harvey rolled his eyes. They'd had similar experiences in the past when she was his secretary. "How do you _still _manage to do that without being my assistant?"

"I've got skills, Harvey." She shrugged.

…

The fourth time it happened, it was intentional.

Her eyes had narrowed when she spotted the very leggy brunette flirting with Harvey outside the firm. It was only coincidence she was even outside the office herself, on her way to grab a croissant for Louis who was in a flap over an argument he'd had with Sheila. Something about whether cats and babies could exist in harmony. Sure, she could have sent an associate or one of the secretaries, but she wanted to do this for her friend, and as an added bonus it gave her an excuse to cease talking to him about it.

The woman talking to Harvey was clearly another attorney. Everything about her screamed "lawyer", from her expensive shoes (Jimmy Choo, obviously), to the superior way she held herself. If she wasn't a lawyer, she sure as hell was someone important. _Or someone who _thinks _she's important._

Donna changed course and strode toward the pair, hips swaying, strutting confidently and purposefully in her more-expensive-than-Jimmy-Choos Louboutins.

With a surge of pride she noticed Harvey sense her approach, and turn to give her that smile that always melted her insides.

"Hi," he said as she approached.

"Hi," she greeted warmly, her voice soft, her eyes softer.

"Where are you off to?"

"Escaping Louis."

"The baby and cat thing?"

"_You_ know about that?"

"Of course I do, I've been avoiding it all morning."

"Oh so _that's _why you pushed up this meeting," the brunette said cheerfully and Donna's eyes slid to her, forcing a smile.

"Donna Paulsen," she said, extending a hand.

"Rebecca Jacobs."

"Rebecca is opposing counsel on the Geo-Cam case," Harvey explained.

"Ah, the enemy."

"You work with Harvey?" Rebecca asked politely. Donna smiled.

"Something like that. Anyway, I need to get going. It was nice to meet you." She began to walk away and then turned back. "Oh Honey, before I forget, can you remind me we need to pick up milk on the way home?" Her hand slid over Harvey's shoulder possessively, her eyes on the woman who was still standing far too close.

"Uh, sure." He cocked his head at her, confused. "Can't we just get it when we're at the store on Saturday?"

"I suppose we could. Have you started the grocery list yet?"

And just like that they were in full domestic couple-mode and Donna noticed Rebecca's eyes flick to the impressive diamond on her ring finger.

"I should go. I have to speak with my client."

"Of course. I'll be in touch." Harvey's attention shifted.

"It was nice to meet you," Donna said winningly as the brunette walked away.

"You did that on purpose," Harvey teased and Donna winked at him.

"I certainly did. And if men wore engagement rings, this wouldn't be an issue."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "I've already told you, I am _not _wearing a "practice ring"."

Donna shrugged. "Then I'll just have to continue chasing away the flirting floozies."

"Did you really just say floozies?"

"And what if I did?"

"You're impossible."

"This is what you've signed up for. I'm not apologising for who I am." She kissed his cheek, patted his chest and turned on her heel, headed for the bakery up the street.

…

The fifth time it happened, it was Harvey who messed up.

He was in the library with Mike and a handful of associates. Mike and Rachel were visiting the city for the week and Harvey had managed to coerce Mike into helping him on a case.

It was after 7pm when Donna came looking for them, checking up on whether there was anything she could do to help.

"We could use some dinner, if you're offering," Mike ventured.

"Sure. Pizza?"

"Yes please. Cheese in the crust?"

"Of course, Mikey. I know you better than that. You okay with pizza?" The last words were directed at Harvey, who nodded, distracted by the documents he was studying. She rubbed his back lightly with one hand before stepping away to leave and then Harvey's head snapped up.

"Oh, Babe, if you see Louis, could you send him our way? We could use his expertise on these financial reports." He didn't register his use of the pet name until he caught sight of the expression on Mike's face. The younger man was wearing the smuggest expression Harvey had ever seen. "Oh for god's sake." He rolled his eyes and then caught sight of the associates at the next table staring. He looked at Donna for help, but her lips were twitching too and he sighed, though it was almost more of a growl.

"I'll send Louis," Donna backed out of the room but didn't quite make it all the way out before a giggle bubbled out of her and she turned and ran, her musical laughter floating behind her.

"You ok, Sweetheart?" Mike mocked and Harvey kicked him under the table.

"Fuck off."

"Don't be like that, Darling."

"Mike."

"Yes, Dear?"

"C'mere." Harvey leaned in and Mike did too, their heads seemingly bent over a folder. "I will cut you." Harvey whispered and Mike threw his head back in a chortle.

"Looks like I touched a nerve."

"Shut up and make yourself useful, would you?"

…

It would happen a lot more over the years, within earshot of many people, in varying degrees of importance to their professional and lives. But at some point, it stopped mattering. Maybe it was after their wedding. Maybe it was during the pregnancy, or after their daughter was born. But whenever it was, it was a signal of their security together, both inside the office and out.

* * *

**And that's that. Let me know what you think? **


End file.
